Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend'' (also name-coded as BoB Bis or BoB 1Bis) is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story. This game will be probably released in the end of 2014. According to the last information of Project Eternity, this game would be created for Fusion Eternity, a new console in development and Element Alpha. New Features *There are new elements, they are '''Magic' (file:MagicBoB.png), Gravity (file:GravityBoB.png) and Ether '( ). *A new enemy is shown, he is Pluto the God of the End. Besides, he controls an army of Plutonians. *The routes change according to the seasons. For example, the Onomeia Islands are available only on winter since the sea is frozen and creates an ice corridor. *New beasts will appear in the game, other ones will come back with other forms and improved design. *Other new characters will appear and other ones from previous games too, although they are later in the timeline. *The player can play as a Dark Soldier, Death Soldier, or a Celestial Soilder customized by them. *The secondary effects of the attacks are pointed out. The different effects can produce problems on the enemy such us being frozen, burned, paralized, magnetized, dizzy, possessed, asleep, radiated and more. *The Icon system changes, now only 15 are necessary to get the entrance in the Elite Fighting Festival (the new name of the Sunday Fighting Tournament and they were necessary 30 Icons to be able to compete). *A new feature has been shown, it is "The Other World", a place in which rules of space and time do not work as in the normal world. It is accessible through portals. ''(more coming soon...) Story in the game.]] The story of the game is similar to the one of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, although there are several changes in the character roster and the story. Besides, there are some added parts of the story that could not be found in the first games. The main story talks about Aingeru, a young boy who gets the Green Golden Bracelet. Then, Aingeru will find other Golden Bracelets who will fight the darkness and avoid the awakening of Darkreon, God of the Shadows. Through his journey, he will find other armies of enemies and gods who are looking for a greater power. Besides, this story is the beginning of a huge battle in which humans and gods will fight each others to fight for their dreams. Besides, the story shows another army as a secondary enemy, Pluto the God of the End, who first appeared as an angel of Zeus but his power was locked by him to avoid the end of the Earth. But the Plutonians will join him to bring the world to the end. Also, the game shows new characters as the Royal Families that can be found during the story. Who will need the player's help for different reasons. There are some other surprises in the game that can be seen during the story. To read the whole story, visit the page of the here. Modes The game contains several modes that any kind of player can enjoy. Depending on the use of each mode, the player will have more or less characters, items, stages and weapons to choose on other modes. Some of the modes are not available at the beginning of the game, they have to be obtained by the Story Mode, by reaching some achievements or downloading extra content. Here, the list of modes that appear in the game can be seen: *'Story Mode: '''the mode in which you can enjoy the aventure of Aingeru across the Legend Route to beat Darkreon. Find other characters that will join your adventure and new quests that you would not have imagined. Enjoy this new story about the biggest event of the history. *'Patrol Mode: 'this mode is similar to the story mode, but you can travel around the world a free way. Patrol Mode is perfect to find special items, fight other characters through the world and improve your skills. *'Mission Mode: 'The Golden Bracelets have other kind of missions besides beating the God of Darkness, enjoy special missions that will let you get other prizes that cannot be obtained by the Story Mode. *'VS Mode: 'The player can fight other characters alone or with their friends in a battle in which he can choose the rules, time, the stage, items, etc. It is the perfect space to improve strategies and get stronger while rising up some levels. *'Infinite Battle: 'The player chooses a character and will have to beat the rest one by one. Each rival that is beaten will give the player a little bit of life (HP points). If the player is beaten, they will lose the game. The more characters the player beats, the more items, weapons and even characters will be able to get. ''(more coming soon...) Characters Playable Characters The game contains a huge amount of characters although 60 have been confirmed. Most of them are from the story mode but other can be got by the Mission Mode. * These characters have secondary appearances and outfits. (N) The character has never appeared before on the series. Any of the custom soldiers can be changed by Dark/Death/Celestial Witches, Wizards or Knights. Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fusion Eternity Games Non-playable Characters * 'Zeus '- God of Gods *Athena '- Goddess of Fair War, Divine Light and Intelligence *'Nitros '- God of Fire *'Virgo Commander '- Dark Virgo Commander Battle Animals and Beasts * '''Lava Dragon' *' Wyvern' * Magma Spirit ''(N)'' * Granite Trumpeteer (N) * Kappa ''(N)'' * Freezer Hydra (N) * Topaz Horse ® (N) * Moss Familiar (N) * Automaton Lion ® (N) * Thunder Kappa (N) * Lava Ogre (N) * Glacier Ogre (N) * Pegasus ® * Wolf Spirit ® (N) ® means the beast or battle animal can be ridden. Weapons These weapons can be got as achievements and prizes while the player advances in the Story Mode or just while exploring in the Patrol Mode. Besides, other weapons can be got after successing in some mission in the mission mode or as prizes in the Tournament and Eternal Fight. To remember the different kinds of weapons that there were in the latest games of the series, some of the weapons are back. There are still swords, hammers, spears, edges, arrows and bows, arms, legs, etc. There are also a special kind of weapons, technological weapons that contain the essence of the most destructive effects of nature. The most destructive of these weapons are the Technoswords, the ones that the Dark Commanders bring. Here, you can find any of the new weapons that can be found in the game. Secrets Second Forms of Characters Some characters show two or more different forms in the game. Some can be got in the game, other ones can be got through DLC content and others will appear in future events. Items There are several kinds of items that can be used during the journey. There are several kinds: Health Items, Enhancers, Key Items and Field Items. You can see them all here. Health Items *'100 HP Potion: '''This item is fine if the player is beginning their journey. If they want to have something stronger, they will have to advance in the journey. *'200 HP Potion: It is not enough for experts but an important help for new players. *'500 HP Potion: '''A stronger potion that gives the user 500 Health Points. Not enough for an expert but a treasure for a novel. *'1000 HP Potion: 'This potion is really strong and gives the user 1000 HP. This can prevent the user about a danger. *'Diabolic Potion: 'This potion breaks the HP limits of the user. This item duplicates the current HP of the user (even over the limit), but the item produces burning effects. *'Angel Potion: 'This potion breaks the HP limits of the user. This item duplicates the current HP pof the user (even over the limit) although it can make the user slower. *'Drink: 'This item gives the user the 10% of their total HP points. *'Super Drink: 'This item gives the user the 25% of their total HP points. *'Mega Drink: 'This item gives the user the 50% of their total HP points. *'Aurora Water: 'This item gives the user the 30% of their total HP points. *'Fresh Water: 'This item gives the user the 20% of their total HP points and removes possible burning effects. *'Coconut Milk: 'This item gives the user the 10% of their total HP and removes possible rage effects. *'Oasis Water: 'This item gives the user the 25% of their total HP and removes burning or confusion effects. *'Antidote: 'This item removes the poison effects of the user. *'Hot Chocolate: 'This item removes the freezing effects that the user may suffer. *'Refrigerant: 'This item removes the burning effects of the user. *'Hyperrefrigerant: 'This item has the same effect than the refrigerant, except in cold outdoors, in which the user will also get all their HP back. *'Antiparalizer: 'This item removes the paralysis effects that the user may suffer. *'Talisman: 'This item removes the possession effects of the user. *'Psychic Cure: 'This item removes the confusion effects that the user may suffer. *'Relaxing Tea: 'This item relaxes the user and removes the rage effects. *'Antidepressant: 'This item encourages the user and removes the depression or sadness effects. Enhancers *'Magnetic Box: 'This item improves the file:MetalBoB.png powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Electric Box: 'This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Lucky Stone: 'This item increases the fail chances of the enemies and the accuracy of the user. *'Diamond: 'This item strengthens the power of the and attacks and the user of the same. *'Aquaria Stone: 'This item extremely strengthens the power of the attacks and the user of the same but it also gives a little power of Water Form for a few seconds. It is reusable. *'Lotus Fragrance: 'This fragrance strengthens the and attacks of the user and their allies on the battle. *'Brave Robe: 'The user who wears this robe will strengthen and increase their attack levels. *'Olympian Helmet: 'The user gets a 50 % the defense level and a 20 % the attack level for a limited time. *'Icarus Feather: 'The user can fly for a 20-second period. Field Items *'Cosmic Dust: 'When this dust floats in the air, all the fighters get the relax effect, except the ones with element, who will improve the attack levels. *'Music Box: 'This item relaxes all the fighters who do not use this item. *'Insecticide: 'This item weakens all the users with as element. *'Ash Incense: 'This incense strengthens the attacks and all the fighters with the same element. *'Icarian Orb: 'This item increases the sun energy and may blind the enemies. *'Capture Card: When this card is thrown over a weak beast from the real world, it captures the beast. *'Capture Idol': When this idol is thrown over a weak beast from the Other World, it captures the beast. Key Items *'Celestial Horn: '''This horn was given by Sarpedon to be called if the user finds Rhadamanthys. *'Space Orb: This Orb can wake Aspace's soul if it is used in the correct place. *'Time Orb: '''This Orb can wake Tempo's soul if it is used in the correct place. *'Key of the Portal: '''This item allows the player go to the Other World. It is given by Egion. The Other World It is an alternative dimension in which things do not work a normal way. It is accessible through portals and it is important in the Story Mode. It is thought that even particles are not the same in the real world than in this dimension. It is why physics in this world are completely different. Characters in the Other World do not have the same elements than in the Real World. Actually, elements are not the same, there is a whole list of new elements that only work in the Other World. Other Elements These elements only exist on the Other World. Although not any the elements do not exist on both worlds but their nature are not the same. Here, you can see the list of elements of the Other World: Other Beasts These unique beasts only exist in the Other World. They have different powers compared to their normal-world counterparts, because the elements are from the Other World. Here, you can see the list of beasts in the Other World: * '''Quiet Fogbeast (N) * Elder Treant (N) * Virus Cloud '''(N) * '''Succumbus (N) * Overlight Guardian (N) * Void Skeleton (N) * Magma Fog (N) * Chimera Horse ® (N) * Phoenix (N) * Love Doll * Static Wolf ® (N) * Magnetic Beetle (N) (more info coming soon...) Missions TBA Battle of Bracelets Store '''Battle of Bracelets Store '''is a downloadable service of Element Alpha and Fusion Eternity and it costs €0.49 / $0.50. In this app, the player can buy downloadable content for the game. The most important articles that can be found in the store; they are the Expansion Packs of Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. At this moment, two have been announced. The first one is BoB Bis: Aquarian Invasion. The other is BoB Bis: Ikarus Invasion. More information is coming soon. Gallery Characters Aingeru5.png|Aingeru Ainhoa1.png|Ainhoa Pablo.png|Pablo Xavier1.png|Xavier Elena1.png|Elena Bruno1.png|Bruno Bella1.png|Bella Nastacia.png|Nastacia Inferna5.png|Inferna Garone1.png|Garone Alange1.png|Alange Dalia1.png|Dalia Shion1.png|Shion Areusa1.png|Areusa Lance1.png|Lance Cryllica1.png|Cryllica Tenkachi.png|Tenkachi AriesCommander2.png|Aries Commander JupiterCommander.png|Jupiter Commander MarsCommander.png|Mars Commander VenusCommander.png|Venus Commander Regna.png|Regna Prometheus1.png|Prometheus Sarpedon.png|Sarpedon Celes.png|Celes AnnBoB.png|Ann Morpheo.png|Morpheo Phantasos5.png|Phantasos DLC Images Poseidon1.png|Poseidon Map MeliaLand.jpg|Melia Land LegendRoute.jpg|Legend Route Islands Galactian.jpg|Galactian Land Promotional Art Fight of Angels.jpg|Aingeru fighting Shadow Aingeru Trivia *The creator of the game, , decided to make a brand new game with a similar story. Besides, the author wanted to mix the divine essence of Battle of Bracelets with a technological side. *The idea of "The Other World" is based off the "Mysterious Zone" from Pokémon series, although it is a licit place and it is designed for the player. Opinion How is the game so far for you? It's really great, it looks the best of the series! It's really good, it's one of my favourite BoB games. It's fine, I like it. It's not bad, I would like to see other things... I don't like it, there are some things to be improved. It's horrible! This should be deleted. Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fusion Eternity Games